


Polls for Stories

by HaylenthePerson



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Poll, polls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylenthePerson/pseuds/HaylenthePerson





	Polls for Stories

Hey guys! I'm using this for when I want suggestions for stories I haven't actually posted yet, like my Dark!Trio fic. I can't decide what to do with Molly Weasley, so here's a poll: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ac56c76e4b038074b0d43c4  
Thank you for voting!


End file.
